Forks Not So Mythical Creature Olympics
by ashpi
Summary: What happens when Emmett gets the inspiration to start his own Olympics? Post Breaking Dawn. Random story idea while I was bored at a Junior Olympics competition. Read and Review please!
1. Idea

**A/N: Yes, I know, very short. All the chapters will be. I wrote each chapter as a 'Home Entry' for Language Arts class, and they only had to be a page long, handwritten so... Ya... Hopefully you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim rights to owning anything to do with this story besides the plot and the computer that typed out the words. Happy?**

**Chapter 1:** Idea

"Hey Edward, what's this?" I asked my brother after picking up a crumpled, white pamphlet labeled 'Junior Olympics'.

He turned around to see what I was holding, "Oh, Nessie brought that home from school yesterday. It's some sports skills competition. Apparently almost her whole class is going to be participating since it's the first year they can." I could just see the astonished, open-mouthed face of all the other kids when Renesme beat every single one of them—even the older kids! Hearing what I thought Edward added with an eye roll, "No, she will not take part in it, Emmett, you should know better." Sometimes Edward just took the fun out of life.

"Come on, how awesome would she be! She would definitely win, and can you imagine her in the track events?" The time-keepers wouldn't know what happened or how she could be able to finish so quickly! Nessie is almost as fast as her dad—and that's saying something. Edward just rolled his eyes and went outside toward his and Bella's cottage, not even arguing further.

I decided I would talk to Nessie herself. She was more fun than her father, and any of the eight others in this house could write Edward's signature on the permission slip just as well as he could. But before I could go find Renesme, Bella came downstairs with what looked like applications for college. She had always liked me, even as a human, so I decided to ask her first.

"Bella, you know that Junior Olympics pamphlet Nessie brought home?"

"No, Emmett, she is not joining the contest." Sometimes I wondered if Edward wasn't the only one in this house who could read minds. She kept walking toward the door, when she mumbled, "If you wanna watch her race so much, why don't you just start your own Olympics and we can all join."

"My own… Olympics…" For a couple of minutes I just stood there, mulling over that thought in my head. Then the idea really hit me. "My own Olympics."

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter, REVIEW please! Flames and a****nonymous reviews always welcome.**


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: Great thanks goes out to my LA teacher, Mrs. S for putting up with my randomness, and excepting a summer reading list from my friend and me. Especially for reading Twilight which allowed me to use my obession for school-related stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Chapter 2: Getting Started**

Once the plan began to come together a bit, I dashed upstairs to Jasper and Alice's room. Jasper always loved a competition, and Alice would like this because she could actually play without being accused of using her visions to cheat. A second later, I knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Jasper's southern accent came through the wall.

"Emmett," said an excited Alice before opening the door. Apparently she had been waiting for me to come because her next words all came out in a rush, "Yes definitely! Ooh! And I'll buy some team outfits for everyone, they'll have to be similar, but maybe a different color for each person. Do you know what you're going to call it yet, or should I just tell you? Are you going to invite the wolves, because if they come, I'm going to have to get custom sizes for—?"

"Will one of you two please tell me what's going on?" interrupted Jasper. After he said that, he made sure that I wasn't overwhelmed anymore.

"Well, I came up here to ask you guys if you wanted to help me start my own mini-Olympics, but apparently your wife already knew that."

"Doesn't she always?" Jasper turned to her, "It can be quite annoying." he teased.

In response, she smacked him lightly. (Well, lightly for us. It could have probably wacked a human's head off.) "Yea, like all the times it's not saving our butts. Anyways, we'd love to help you out. What do you need us to do?"

"You can let everyone know about it, including the wolves, yes. And get the outfits of course." Alice grinned in excitement. She always loved anything involving shopping. "And Jasper could you figure out how to make the different courts and fields for the events? I was hoping to do this soon… Like next weekend. Can you have that done by then?"

"Done." They said in unison.

**A/N: [Insert pathetic begging for reviews here]**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Um... Ya... [insert thank you's here]**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I disclaim that I was sued because I didn't disclaim. **

**Warden: Oh really? Let's take a look at what your charges say!**

**Me: Fine. Hmph. I disclaim rights to Twilight and its awesomeness.**

**Chapter Three: The Plan**

Planning my own Olympics was easier than I expected. It wasn't going to be anything extreme, it would just be my family and the couple wolves who we got along with (well, cooperated with when necessary was more accurate, but Bella and Nessie would never let us do this without them.)

I soon started planning out how we would do the activities. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a spare notepad and blue Paper mate pen from the office supplies draw. None of us had ever felt the need for a desk in my room. Rose and I weren't that into paperwork in the room, we sent our time there doing other things… Quickly, I stopped that thought so I wouldn't forget about the Olympics planning.

Baseball was a no brainer, whoever made the most homeruns in our game would win. We would just get together all of our baseball bats and baseballs, there was sure to be enough (After we played together the first time and broke all the equipment available, we decided to always buy half of the supply of the biggest sporting goods store within 15 minutes of our town). Races would be even easier; I figured short distance would be best, maybe about 10 miles. Next up was basketball; the contest would be whoever could make the most foul shots out in 30 seconds. (Jasper told me the basket and foul line would be about double normal length). The pamphlet Nessie had brought home also had tennis and soccer listed, but that was an impossibility for us, the nets would brake too easily. I didn't think that three events were going to be enough, so I added in arm wrestling, everyone would verse everyone. And with the whole Volturi incident, I never did get a chance to a rematch with Bella. There was no question in my mind; I was going to beat her this time.

Just as I finished figuring this all out, Nessie came walking over to me, Seeing the piece of paper all marked up and scribbled on, she touched my forehead and sent an image that practically screamed out her confusion (she still liked communicating like this better than talking, although she learned not to use it with humans). No one in this house ever doubted what we wrote down, so all our papers usually looked perfectly clean (unless of course _her_ Jacob came over, he wasn't as perfect as a vampire).

"Remember that pamphlet you brought home?" her hand, never having left my face now gave me a picture of her bringing it home, letting me know she remembered. "Well, because of that, your mom gave me the idea to make my own Olympics, one that we could all be in," I added for her benefit, "even Jacob." Her delightful brown eyes lit up with pleasure, she loved athletics as much as the rest of us and barely did anything without Jacob. I was surprised he wasn't with her now.

"When is it?" she asked, too excited to figure out a picture to express this.

"This weekend," I told her. I was also about to tell her about the outfits Alice was making, but then I remembered—this was Bella's daughter, she was not into fashion, just like her mother. Instead I decided to tell her what events we would have and how I planned to make it suited for a vampire. She listened intently to even the technical talk, with a much longer attention span than an eight year old (which she was pretending to be), let alone the three year old she really was! I decided this was going to be a lot of fun.

**A/N: Review or else I unleash the powers of Jane upon you!**


	4. Rose

**A/N: I hope the shortness of these chapters doesn't make you run away, like I would! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm running our of witty disclaimers.**

**Stephenie Meyer: Fine, I'll do it for you. I own Twilight. Not Ashley. So ha. *leaves***

**Me: OMG! STEPHENIE MEYER! DON'T LEAVE, NO! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! *chases after her***

**Chapter 4: Rose…**

"Hand me that wrench, Emm." Even in her greasy imperfection, Rose was perfect, gorgeous, the most beautiful thing in my world—in _the_ world. I grabbed the wrench on my way in the garage, my eyes never straying from her beautiful face, and her golden eyes and hair. Only she could enhance a car in clothes meant for the runway.

"What are you doing to the Jeep? We're still 'away in college'; I haven't been able to use that thing in months," I rarely understood why my wife was always in the garage, fixing and tinkering with things. Of course I knew what she was doing to the car, (we all had a pretty good idea) I just didn't know why. Every moving vehicle in here was always up to date to the second (literally), yet they would never be as durable or fast as just running.

"Exactly, Emmett. If we're going to the baseball clearing for your Olympics, some of us are going to have to ride in it for a while, so we won't be suspicious. One of the wolves let it slip to their 5 year old imprint about this and she spread it around LaPush." The distaste of having to mention the wolves showed on her face, though it could never make her look bad. She lowered my car from her hand muttering "fragile contraption" under her breath, before continuing. "_And_, I haven't worked on this 'thing' since—"

"Yesterday?" I teased. But really I was glad she brought up the Olympics, that's what I had come in to talk about. But she was just so distracting to me, even if she didn't mean to be.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at my remark and continued working. Swiftly, I came to her side to hold up the car so she could use both hands. She works in silence for a couple of minutes before I ask her, "Do you want to hear the name I came up with for the games tomorrow?" Realizing my excitement, she agrees to hear it. I smile, expecting her to love it before stating, "FNSMCO, Forks Not So Mythical Creature Olympics."

She began to laugh and with that, I swept her up, and carried her to our room.

**A/N:**

**Hobo Me: Spare Reviews? Spare Reviews my good reader? Click the button and leave them in the window.**


	5. Let the Games Begin Almost

**A/N: Remember to always... wait, what was I going to say again?**

**Disclaimer: .mia****lcsid I**

**Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin… Almost**

"Jazz, ya coming? We're going to need those cones." I called to my brother, as if he were standing right next to me instead of by his and Alice's room. It was nine o'clock on Saturday, the day of FNSMCO. We weren't starting until ten because Nessie and the wolves needed to sleep (although it was really for Nessie's benefit), but Jasper and I were going a little early to set up everything.

"Be right there Emmett. Get everything else in the Jeep." _Like I didn't already_. Packed in the truck, I had all our baseballs and baseball bats, a basketball, backboard, net, a couple nails, and four bases. The only other thing that was needed was the cones Jasper was supposed to be getting. "Got 'em." He came quickly, ready to go.

We got in the car and raced towards the clearing where we always play baseball at over four times the speed limit. It took about two minutes. Neither of us talked much while getting out the supplies. But, while I was setting up first base, Jazz asked, "Do you think this tree can stand the basketball hoop?"

After appraising the tree quickly, I decided, "Sure, it's the strongest one here, if that won't do the job, than none will." He shrugged and began hammering down the backboard with his finger. In the meantime, I set up all the bases and got out the bats and balls.

After that was finished, we got set out the cones at about double the normal foul line. We finished in a couple of minutes, and weren't sure what to do next. BAM! Jazz tossed a ball at the backboard, and gave the tree a good shake.

"I guess we'll have to make only swishes then." I said with a laugh. We then proceeded to shoot around and whack each other on the head when we weren't looking. All was good.

**A/N: Oh, yea, I remember! Always remember to review! ****Anonymous** reviews and flames are always accepted, thanks!


	6. Go

**A/N: CAUTION: SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION AHEAD Like it so far? You must, considering you read this much. Don't forget to read and review my other Twilight story, Isabella, A Fractured Fairy Tale, and my Mortal Instruments story, Pyscho Girls!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight! Well, the special eddition and paper back copies, at least.**

**Chapter 6: Go**

"Alright! Let's get started!" I exclaimed as the rest of the family and the wolf pack started running up to the clearing. They were all wearing their designer uniform/t-shirt with the FNSMCO logo Alice designed embroidered on the front. She insisted on creating one, although I could care less about it. It was a fang and claw print fitted into the Forks' town symbol. Of course we didn't have fangs, it was just our little private joke. The back of the shirt had our first name, Team Vamp, Team Wolf, with the exception of Nessie's and Esme's. Renesme's had "Team Loch Nessie" and Esme's had Referee. Although I specifically said to Alice that there were no teams, "It's just for show Emmett, relax" was her answer.

Before they reached us, I grabbed Jazz and my shirts out of my jeep quickly wrestling mine on and tossing him his. I got everyone to settle down by the race setup, the first event.

"In this competition, whoever has the least amount of points when it's over will win. You get the amount of points equal to the place you are in. Like, first place one point, second two, and so on. There are first, second and third place trophies, along with bragging rights." I smirked, and then began to explain the rules for the race. "Our first competition is the race. This is a mile long track. Esme will say when to start. We'll race up and down the path ten times, and then on the final length, Esme will watch to see who wins. Her word is final. Any questions?"

One of the wolves howled. "Just get on with it" Edward translated with an eye roll. I was a bit anxious myself so I took them all to the starting line. Rose came up next to me.

"Good luck, Emm." She smiled and I almost forgot about the race that was about to begin. After a quick plunge back into reality, I informed her,

"You don't need luck if you have skill." She laughed at that, and then Esme's voice called out, "Go."

**A/N: Review if you want me to continue. Because, if you don't, I'm seriously thinking out stopping. So make sure I continue by clicking that green button!**


End file.
